


The 5th Brightest Star In The Sky

by crowley_is_a_queen



Series: Because I Love You, My Dear - Wolfstar Mpreg AU [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Soulmates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_is_a_queen/pseuds/crowley_is_a_queen
Summary: The new baby would be born any day now, and Sirius can't sleep.More wolfstar family fluff. I know.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Because I Love You, My Dear - Wolfstar Mpreg AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730143
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	The 5th Brightest Star In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of on a writing spree recently, so here's another wolfstar fic.
> 
> (Explained better in "You're pregnant" but Remus is a lot more of an all the time werewolf in this universe. He scents stuff and Moony sometimes takes over his body to snuggle with Sirius and stuff.)

_ Vega. _

Sirius woke with a start. He was laying on his back, his dear wolf’s arms around him. The moonlight shined in through the open curtains. It was nearly the full moon, Sirius mused, glancing down at his husband’s calm, sleeping face. He looked so serene, so unlike the monster inside. The monster Sirius loved so much.

Sirius pulled himself out of bed and walked to the window. Well, waddled more than walked with his current condition, stomach rounded with their second child. He knew in his heart they both wanted a son, but neither was willing to admit it. They would love this young one, whoever they turned out to be.

Remus had said it had to be a wolf, like him. He could feel that supernatural power in the air. The same as his. 

‘Perhaps it’s Minnie.’ Sirius had suggested. 

‘Couldn’t be.’ Remus shook his head at the thought. ‘All born weres are male.’

‘That’s quite sexist.’ Sirius admonished.

‘Prove history wrong, my dear. If this child is a girl and a wolf, you’ll make the Prophet front page.’ Remus had pressed a kiss to Sirius’s forehead and left for work, the conversation never brought up again.

Now Sirius worried their new son or daughter would come into the world on the full moon, while their father was an eight foot tall beast and Sirius wouldn’t be able to calm him as a mate should. He would give birth any day now, in this very house. The house where their daughter was born near on four years ago now.

It was all a lot to think about. 

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, hands holding either side of his distended stomach. He was hardly startled anymore, Remus’s wolf like silent movenent a normal occurrence these days.

“Remmy, I had a dream.”

“Hmm?” Remus’s quiet vocalization prompted him to continue. His chin rested against the top of Sirius’s head.

“You were holding a tiny little baby, probably a newborn. They were swaddled in a bunch of blankets, and had hair like yours, sort of a light brown, and, what’s that thing called? The two different eyes?”

“Heterochromia.” 

“That. They had one grey eye, and one golden.”

Remus tensed. “Golden, like.. like Moony golden?” Sirius nodded.

"And then I heard a word.. I think it may have been their name."

"What was it?"

"Vega."

"The fifth brightest star in the sky." 

Their hands joined together atop Sirius's stomach, Remus pressing kisses against his neck. They hadn't had a proper moment alone in weeks, and Sirius felt that familiar fire for his husband flare within him.

"Take me to bed, wolf." Sirius sighed happily.

And how could Moony say no to a request like that?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! All comments, feedback and/or kind words are appreciated greatly.
> 
> Starting in person school later this week, wish me luck in not getting covid.
> 
> <3 <3


End file.
